


Sometimes, a story has no end

by Sivictis



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Post-Predacons Rising (Prime Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivictis/pseuds/Sivictis
Summary: Archivist, enemy, mentor, leader, friend. Optimus Prime was a bot of many titles, and a bot whose last actions affected the lives of countless Cybertronians. After the Predacons conflict, some of his closest allies and familiar foes reflect upon what the new beginning would mean to them.
Relationships: Arcee & Optimus Prime, Bumblebee & Optimus Prime, Knock Out & Optimus Prime, Megatron & Optimus Prime, Optimus Prime & Ratchet, Smokescreen & Optimus Prime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Sometimes, a story has no end

**Megatron.**

It could not end like this.

What about future plans? Re-building Cybertron together? Being able to co-exist side-by-side like they’ve envisioned all those millions of years ago?

For the longest time, Megatron thought that defeating Optimus would satisfy something so hungry and prevalent in his spark. Even when he was infused with the power of Unicron, Megatron plotted Optimus’ ultimate demise. 

The mere possibility of turning the political tide urged him to take back his own will. If it took time, then so be it. As long as either Unicron or himself bested his long-time rival, then it would be an ideal ending. 

Except that ending never came. 

Instead, it was a newbeginning. 

* * *

**Knock Out.**

He couldn’t believe it ended like this. 

In fact, he couldn’t even believe that his conjunx wasn’t even here to witness this… whatever morbid miracle Optimus Prime decided to pull at the last second. 

The Autobot crew later briefed him about the creation of new sparks and the revival of ones that were snuffed out. Knock Out knew he shouldn’t ever hope that perhaps, just maybe– 

It was start of a new era brimming with life, so unlike those of Unicron’s undead and soulless army.

And sometimes, to honor another’s memory, one had to move on and _live._

* * *

**Smokescreen.**

Did it really end like this?

None of his training at the academy prepared him for the heartbreak. The realization that the one he looked up to the most was suddenly and simply gone – hit hard.

Perhaps if he had only been a little faster, a little more resourceful, offered his own chassis to house the Allspark, he would’ve somehow, someway, saved Optimus for a second time. 

Today marked a victory for the Autobots and a new start for Cybertron, but celebration was not in Smokescreen’s spark. 

Later, much later, Smokescreen would stare at his own servos and contemplate his place in on the revived planet.

He would wonder if he could live up to Optimus’ legacy.

* * *

**Arcee.**

_Frag._ It shouldn’t have to end like this. 

Tailgate. Cliffjumper. Optimus. 

Arcee has lived for a long time, fought against the greatest foes, saved countless lives. The feeling of loss was not unfamiliar, but the sting of it never relented. 

Thousands of memories of working alongside Optimus flashed before her optics. Some of them were of a stern leader, some of them were of his less-than-stellar moments.

Arcee recalled a time when they were trapped in a freezing snow storm with seemingly no way out, how Optimus never gave up on her, how his voice – warm against the cold winds – urged her to stay online. 

Perhaps it was time to follow that guidance once again.

* * *

**Bumblebee.**

So it ended like this.

The pain that Bumblebee had felt when his voicebox was ripped out of him seemed to pale in comparison next to the realization that Optimus became one with the Allspark. 

Bumblebee transformed into his alt mode, revved once, and took off. He just needed time. Optimus had always taught his team the power of patience and how much clearing one’s mind can aid in difficult situations. 

When Bumblebee transformed again, he sat at the edge of a cliff, reflecting and processing his thoughts. He knew he should’ve said something before he left everyone else back there. 

But despite getting his voice back, he had been at a loss for words.

* * *

**Ratchet.**

Why did it have to end like this?

Optimus was more than just an other Autobot, more than just a beacon of hope, more than just a Prime. Above all, Optimus was his friend. 

They were both never really ones for rituals, especially Ratchet himself, but in their sparks, they knew they were amica endura. 

Ratchet reset his optics. 

Once. 

Twice.

The tears did not stop spilling.

But Ratchet was a doctor. One of the best, and he knew that having a period of grief was to be expected. It did not mean it was any easier, however. 

He knew that one day, which will be far, far from today, he will come to accept Optimus’ new beginning – new transformation. After all, there were new lives to care for and look after. Optimus was the one who made sure that. 

_Thank you, old friend._


End file.
